TVBCrap
TVBRobotnik (also known as TVBRobotnikReturns, TVB and TVBIsHayley; formerly known as ProhibitTheBastard and MrCheesesCousin) is a commentator, who first joined the commentary community in 2010, but didn't make more commentaries till the next year. While his early commentaries from 2011 got negative feedback, his next commentaries from 2012 onward received mixed to positive from many commentators, even though people criticize his style of humor, and sometimes, his points drag a little too much. He was one of the two founding members of the Association of Total Maniacs (ATM). YouTube and his early commentaries He joined YouTube as TheValentineBros in September 10, 2006, at age 12, and made videos out of the ordinary. The rest is history for him, as he discovered YouTube Poops, and made rants on his other accounts, after TheValentineBros was suspended, with accounts being TVB90, TVBPoop, TVBRobotnik, and as of 2008, TVBRobotnikReturns. He started to make rants in 2009, but have since been lost. He started his first commentary in 2010, which was forever lost, but has made more commentaries in 2011, even though they were pretty bad. He started to make more commentaries on July 2012, and had improved, though he stopped doing commentaries after February 2013, until he made a comeback on June 2015, with his unfinished commentary on Confused Matthew's Marvel rant. He is also responsible for making music mashups, most famous being his own Thomas the Tank Engine/System of a Down mashup, "Tank Suey!" In addition, he made a new review show on his channel, "TVBRobotnik Eats Something," where he eats something recent, old, obscure, rare, and so forth, then reviews it. Avatars Current * Hayley (American Dad!) (July 2012-present) * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) (July 2015-present) for one-shots starting July 31 * Lara Croft (2013 Tomb Raider) (August 2015-present) * Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2) (TBA) * Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) (TBA) * Zoey (Left 4 Dead) (TBA) * Catwoman (Batman) (TBA) Former * Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) (March-September 2011) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) (December 2011) Commentary list July 2010-December 2011 *''Juniorfan's Rant on CoolNSexyRickz'' (April 2011) (Juniorfan) *''Super Mario Review'' (June 2011) (?) *''veryinvalid's Mega Man 9 Review'' (July 2011) *''HomeoftheGoodGuy's Rant on Alice in Wonderland DVD Release'' (December 25, 2011) (Homeofthegoodguys) July 2012-March 2015 #''Because Beating the Dead Horse is AWSUM!'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IF5TeYv4ifs (July 6, 2012) (FoxtrotDeltaLima497) (Hayley) #''This VHS Tape is Serious Business'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXaocbcysPM (July 11, 2012) (tylertristar2) (Hayley) #''Fuck Yo Release, Disney!'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkchI4d2cC8 (August 25, 2012) (HomeoftheGoodGuys) (Hayley) #''lyricshooter's Dead Horse Emporium'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpXu8ZaVbFo (November 16, 2012) (lyricshooter) (Hayley) #''lyricshooter Will Never Learn'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaoqCAP7KQA (December 10, 2012) (lyricshooter) (Hayley) #''Everything Must Be for Kids!'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCTD0t2NPyw (February 16, 2013) (Austin Alexander) (Hayley) #''(LOST COMMENTARY) Not Even Maturity can Save Foxtrot'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruL9L_48b6o (March 7, 2015) (FoxtrotDeltaLima497) (Hayley) June 2015-present #''(UNFINISHED) Matthew's Hypocrisy Madness'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=micWfS2-ltM (June 17, 2015) (Confused Matthew) (Hayley) #''Wait, Satire? The Hell's That?'' https://youtu.be/V4dWxGnkBvY(July 3, 2015) (MrFlipperInvader782) (Lucy Wilde) reuploaded on August 2015. #''Enter Shitman'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBHL8TScA8A (July 30, 2015) (TheMysteriousMrEnter) (Hayley) #''COMMENTARIES ARE EVIL, OH NOES!'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjxU1A6gdqM (August 15, 2015) (Cazaam the Angry Aspie) (Hayley) #''No Script of Yours is Safe!'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aDwVdp-QRI (August 21, 2015) (that cool guy that no one lives epic) (Lara Croft) #''Insert Music Rant Here'' (August 23, 2015) (KablamBandicoot64) (Hayley) currently removed as of September 17, 2015. #''Dexter Dun Goof'd!'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_h8tHLpimM (September 3, 2015) (Lance 1000) (Hayley) #''Rap and Metal? HELL NAW!'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__s8Exrcnjo (September 17, 2015) (ColdSteelGames/Adam McLoughlin) (Hayley) #''A BAWWWmentary from a Fanboy'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M01CspiovDE (October 3, 2015) (CommentJack) (Hayley) One-shots #''Insults Solve Everything'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsnkOp7TM5A (July 31, 2015) (Super NetNerds) (Lucy Wilde) Cancelled commentaries #''Mike Matei's Elmo in Grouchland Review'' (supposed to be made on August 2012; was not completed due to losing interest) #''A random brony reacting to Silent Rob's brony rant'' (supposed to be made on January 2013; was not completed after looking back at his own points) #''Benthelooney's Rant on Ted'' (supposed to be made on July 2013; was not made, since he quit commentaries during that time) #''Lance 1000's first commentary'' (supposed to be made on March 2015; didn't start due to a busy schedule; was supposed to be his actual comeback commentary) People that did a commentary on TVBRobotnik *''Riffin' Time: TVBRobotnik's Misunderstandings of Bonus Features'' (BlisteredBlood) *''TVB Needs a Cab'' (Blueflame3500) *''My commentary: *insert flippy joke here*'' (Lance 1000) *''ToxicStar984 OS Commentary #2: Insert Bad Commentary Here'' (ToxicStar984) Trivia * His hometown he's currently living is in the same city as multianimefan89/Anna Cuff, former commentator. She also appeared in his show, TVBRobotnik Eats Something. * His favorite animated series was American Dad!, though as of 2015, both Rick and Morty and Bojack Horseman dethroned it, even though he is still a fan of the former. * His commentary influences include Juniorfan, youngbloodfantasy91, Cyberwolf087, TOGProfessor, SuperFunnyBros, and Tbone2004. * His favorite movies include The Dark Knight, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World, The Wizard of Oz, Schindler's List, The Thief and the Cobbler (recobbled cut), Jurassic Park, Hot Fuzz, Finding Nemo, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Guardians of the Galaxy, Interstellar, John Carpenter's The Thing, Jaws, Goodfellas, Clerks, and the original Star Wars trilogy. * He also made musical mashups. They can be found on Soundcloud and Bandcamp. ** He is also in progress of starting his hard rock/heavy metal band, Lying Down Asleep, which influences AC/DC, Anthrax, Slayer, Rage Against the Machine, Metallica, The Rolling Stones, System of a Down, Whitesnake, Aerosmith, Ozzy Osbourne, King Diamond, Accept, Primus, Rob Zombie, Powerman 5000, Led Zeppelin, Megadeth, Iron Maiden, Scorpions, Van Halen, Pink Floyd, Twisted Sister, Disturbed, Def Leppard, Alice Cooper, Queen, Joan Jett, Pantera, Guns N' Roses, Soundgarden, The Beatles, and Ministry. He will be the lead singer and frontman. multianimefan89/Anna Cuff is also in the band as a drummer. You can follow his band on Twitter and Facebook. * He made a rant on a Drowning Pool song, "Bodies," and how it's been overused on YouTube, though he made running gags on the song. He did, however, prefers "When Worlds Collide" by Powerman 5000, as it is used as his own use of "Bodies." Category:Commentators Category:Atheist Community